


Royal Treatment

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bulges, Happy Birthday Ignis, Lace Panties, M/M, Noctis is a little shit, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, and Ignis loves him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Every year, Ignis approaches his birthday with a mix of curiosity and trepidation. While he enjoys the celebrations, it's always the gifts from Noctis - notoriously tacky, like those fuzzy handcuffs now stuffed deep in his closet - that keep him on edge.And this year, the prince's surprise plan is about totake the cake.





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ignis!!!! This is a day late...oops. 
> 
> I polled Twitter and Ignoct won, so this year Iggy gets a lil' bit of that royal booty. Okay, maybe more than just a little bit.... Enjoy! 
> 
> (Also big thank you to my secret wifey for beta'ing this for me and generally being the sweetest person ever ilybby)

“So, uh, I was thinking,” Noct announces that morning, haphazardly stuffing a camping chair back into its bag. “We should get a room tonight. Y’know, like a real one, at a real hotel.” 

“Oh, oh! I second that!” comes Prompto’s (rather predictable) support from inside the tent. He’s still working on folding up the bedrolls properly before Gladio, who’s yanking the pins out of the rock with his bare hands, can bring the whole thing crashing down on them both.

But Ignis, overseeing the whole operation with a cup of coffee pressed to his lips, isn’t convinced. “We need that money for supplies, Noctis. Potions are far more useful in the long run than one night in a comfortable bed.” 

“Nah, even I’m with Princess on this one.” Gladio pulls the final pin supporting the tent’s ropes, and it does indeed collapse in on itself like a deflated balloon. From somewhere inside Prompto yelps, but the shield - and everyone else - ignores him. “The great outdoors are great, but it’s a special day, Igs.”

Green eyes narrow in suspicion. He feels outnumbered, and already red flags are going up in his head -  _ and  _ in his wallet. “Just what are you three up to?”  

“Duh, Iggy! A surprise birthday party!” Just as Prompto finds the opening of the tent and wriggles his head out, Gladio stuffs him back down again with a groan. 

“It’s not a surprise if you tell him!”

“ _ Mmffhm!!”  _

While he’s flattered that they’ve all apparently remembered the occasion, Ignis barely manages to stifle a laugh. “I certainly appreciate the sentiment, but--” 

“Specs, come on. Please?” While the other two struggle in the mess of a tent across camp, Noct has taken the opportunity to make his approach. He’s smiling, something shy, secretive about the way his lips curl at the edges, and his blue eyes are soft beneath a curtain of black bangs. “You won’t regret it. Trust me.” 

Further protests might have been made, had Noctis not winked -  _ winked _ \- and tapped his finger to the phone in Ignis’ shirt pocket. He waits, as patiently as can be expected from a prince, while he draws it out and reads the new message on his screen, sent mere moments before:  _ Got you something special. Promise I’ll make it a night you’ll never forget _ . 

Well, then. Another glance up at that playful smirk, those inviting pools of midnight blue, and Ignis knows the answer before it even leaves his lips. “In that case, I suppose we could afford one night off.” 

Noct is still smiling up at him as, from across the camp, they hear Prompto whoop in victory. 

* * *

The cake, for being made by hands other than his own, is still surprisingly tasty. It’s chocolate, layered with cream and plenty of thick, juicy strawberries, all topped with a rich fudge icing and decorated with a pair of edible cookie glasses.  _ ‘Happy Birthday, Iggy’ _ it reads in red frosting across the top, though none of it lasts long once the four set to work. Prompto snaps a photo just in time, and they tuck in as if they haven’t eaten anything in weeks. 

Devoured, the cake is a perfect ending to an otherwise uneventful day. Since morning, Ignis’ usual duties have been distributed between his friends - Noct did the driving, Gladio the shopping, and Prompto,  _ well. _ He helped by staying (mostly) out of trouble. All in all, it’s left Ignis feeling more relaxed than he has in quite some time, and he finds a smile coming easier to his face than usual. 

“Man, you should have a birthday more often, Iggy!” Prompto pats his stomach as he sinks further down in the armchair. “Nice hotel, awesome food - it’s a treat for all of us.” 

“I’m glad I could share it,” he answers, and he means it. This evening alone has definitely been worth the few extra gil for the room, and he has to admit the prospect of a soft bed and hot shower is more than tempting. 

But first, the dishes. He insists, of course - the others haven't allowed him to help all day - and anyway he's glad to have something to do with his hands. Although Noct has been careful not to make mention of his ‘present’ since leaving camp, Ignis certainly hasn't forgotten; the anticipation is not unlike the prickle of cactuar needles under his skin. 

He leaves the others to their own devices and carries the dishes - a handful of plates and forks - down the hall to the hotel’s kitchenette. It takes only a few minutes to finish up, hardly enough time (so he thinks) for anyone to get up to anything in his absence. Yet, what surprise birthday party is complete without an actual surprise? The exact kind Ignis finds when he opens the door to their room and discovers Prompto and Gladio playing strip poker on the bed - and their prince nowhere in sight.  

“Where’s Noct?” he asks, trying not to sound too worried (or disappointed) as he sets the clean dishes aside. 

A smirk from Gladio. “Oh, yeah. He said something about getting his own room.”

“He…what?”

“Yup,” the blond adds. There's more than a little mischief in his own smile and singsong voice. “ _ Your _ room, actually. For just the two of you, I think is what he said.”

“Seemed pretty  _ excited _ to show you somethin’, too. Better hurry before he gets tired of waiting.” 

_ Flustered _ is a pretty good word to describe the lightness of his head in that moment. Of course their friends  _ know - _ they've always known, as Noctis has never been good at keeping secrets - but to put it so bluntly, as if he were the only one out of the loop….

Prompto, still smiling, nudges him with a bare elbow. “Go on, already, birthday boy.” 

Standing in front of the door to the room down the hall, Ignis isn’t sure what to expect. Over the years, Noct’s ‘presents’ have ranged from books and jewelry (including his favorite skull pendant he never takes off) to revealing underwear and a pair of weird fuzzy manacles he’s hidden in the back of his closet. This year, there’s no telling what the prince has in store for him - but he’s admittedly as curious as he is terrified. 

One knock, two, before a familiar voice on the other side tells him to  _ just come in already _ . Ignis clears his throat, adjusts his shirt collar for good measure, and steps forward into the almost completely dark room beyond. Yet the second the door is shut and locked behind him, the lamp beside the large bed in the center flickers to life. And there’s Noctis, lounging against a mountain of cushions and pillows atop the mattress. Whatever Ignis had been expecting, the reality is enough to take his breath - and his voice - away in an instant.

The prince is wearing next to nothing: a band of black lace around his neck, thin and delicate and meant to match the panties around his lean hips. Both are a delicious contrast to his smooth, fair skin, and bring out the depths of his eyes as he stares hotly across the room. But more than what he’s got on his body, it’s what he’s got  _ in his mouth  _ that catches Ignis’ attention. It’s a dildo, a huge, firm, emerald green dildo that he’s sucking between his lips as if it were a popsicle. 

Understandably, it takes several attempts to finally find his voice. “...Noctis, what…? Is that a…? Where in  _ Eos _ did you get all of that?”

With a playful  _ pop _ , Noct pulls the dildo out of his mouth and swipes his thumb over his bottom lip. “Oh, Iggy,” he pouts. “I thought you’d be happy to see your present.” 

Despite himself, Ignis’ feet are carrying him forward. Shoes off, jacket on the floor, and he reaches the bed just as Noct crawls over to meet him at the edge of it. 

“T...that thing?” he questions, voice shaky. Whether from shock or desire (or both) he can’t tell just yet. 

Noct helps to answer for him. Two fingers, familiar and yet far bolder than he can ever remember, walk their way up the length of one arm, until the prince has reached his shirt collar. “No, not the dildo.” The top button pops open, followed by the next two down in quick succession. “But you can use it however you want tonight. Happy Birthday.” 

He surprises himself more than Noct when he surges forward into a kiss. The momentum of it carries them both back onto the bed, but the prince, for one, is ready. Pale arms (one hand still grasping the ridiculously oversized silicon cock) wrap around powerful shoulders, and he uses his own weight to bring Ignis further down on top of him. The kiss is heated from the start, both of them diving in without restraint, all tongues and teeth and heavy breaths. Ignis’ glasses end up haphazardly perched on the nightstand, his shirt is tugged down off his shoulders, and despite all the gel he used that morning, his hair is quickly reduced to an untamed mess by greedy fingers. 

“Iggy... _ mm, Specs, w-wait… _ .” Lips a brilliant shade of kiss-bruised red, Noct is watching from the pillows as Ignis starts to move. Not away, but  _ down _ \- trailing more kisses across that pale, perfect neck, those delicious collarbones. Green eyes full of hunger flash up only once Ignis reaches Noct’s chest, and drags his tongue over a pert nipple. 

“Highness?” 

“I thought...maybe you could….” Breathless, he wriggles the dildo again in hopes of getting his message across. But Ignis merely continues on. His lips brush over the prince’s stomach, soft kisses deceptively incendiary on bare skin. Down, down, until he reaches the lace hem of the panties there, both his lips and his hot breath exciting Noct faster than he was evidently expecting. “I-Iggy…! Wait, it’s  _ your  _ birthday, you don’t have to--”

“Precisely.” He pauses just long enough to roll the fabric down over Noct’s hips, exposing the already-hard tip of his cock underneath. “It  _ is  _ my birthday, and I’ll blow you if I want to.”

The prince’s surprise turns to a burst of laughter, followed quickly by a low, shuddering moan as Ignis’ mouth closes around him. Those fingers reappear in his hair, nails dragging back over his scalp and urging him on, pulling him closer, and Ignis goes without resistance. 

How long has it been since they’ve done this? How long since they’ve had the freedom, the privacy to devote themselves to one another like this, rather than fleeting touches and stolen kisses in the dark of the tent? Long enough, evidently, that Ignis’ body is reacting as eagerly as Noct’s. His cock strains against the confines of his trousers, and his throat swallows greedily at the length pushing into it. But he knows, just as they’ve waited far too long for this, they may have to wait even longer for their next chance. As eager as he is, Ignis won’t allow himself to rush tonight. 

The prince, on the other hand…. 

Noct gasps as the head of his cock once again passes into the molten heat of Ignis’ throat. His fingers grasp tellingly at chestnut locks, his thighs beginning to quake. “I...ggy, s-slow down….” There’s urgency in his voice, but not enough to have Ignis backing down. In fact, he redoubles his efforts, adding a hand to Noct’s length as he strokes and sucks and swirls his tongue around in expert patterns. The effect is that within seconds, the prince is gasping in a breath and arching off the mattress, no further warnings before he spills himself over into Ignis’ mouth.

But he’s barely given time to recover. The moment Noct hits the pillows, Ignis is following him down into them again, slick lips seeking out his prince’s as he draws him into another kiss. Both moan, Ignis at the warmth of Noct’s body beneath him, and Noct at suddenly tasting himself - but neither pulls away. Dexterous fingers, bereft of their usual gloves, travel along the length of the prince’s body, down to his hips where they easily slide the lace there out of the way. They stroke at freshly exposed skin, smooth and lean over the curve of Noct’s ass; squeeze and knead at supple flesh until the prince is all but whining into his mouth for more. 

Besides the private room, the lingerie, and the (yet unused) dildo, Noct’s got one more surprise for Ignis. He breaks the kiss just long enough to reach for it: a small tube tucked away in a plastic shopping bag in the drawer of the nightstand. It’s an unusual color - the packaging red and blue and decorated with flowing white font - but Ignis understands once the cap comes off. 

“Is that...ulwatt berry?” He almost laughs, wondering if his sense of smell is quite working properly given the urgency of the moment. 

Noctis, however, nods his head. “I found it, um, in an import shop in Lestallum.” His hips roll up involuntarily as the scent of berries begins to fill the air. “Reminded me of you, couldn’t say no.” 

“ _ Mmm.  _ And just what kind of shops were you sneaking around in?”

“Where do you think I got the dildo?” 

A heartbeat, then Ignis really is laughing, unable to resist once more snatching up his prince’s lips with his own. The kiss is lazier this time, less rushed, yet still crackling with electricity and sparks of pleasure. It allows Ignis enough focus to set to work on the rest of Noct’s body. He spreads the fragrant lube between three of his fingers - he’ll need them for what he’s got in mind - and slides them back down to the cleft of the prince’s ass. A few strokes, warming his slick fingers, before beginning to press the first one against the tight ring of muscles he’s found there. 

As expected, Noct is still relaxed in the afterglow of climax. Ignis opens him easily, his finger sliding in up to the knuckle after only a few passes. The prince is all heat and velvet inside, such perfection that Ignis considers foregoing his drawn-out night of celebration in lieu of simply sinking down into him right then and there. It’s a tempting alternative, to be sure, but he reminds himself that the reward will come in due time - first, he intends to put his  _ not-present _ to practical use. 

By the time he’s managed to work the third finger in next to the first two, Noctis is fully hard again and grasping at the sheets. When he opens his eyes, pleading and such a deep blue that they seem almost swallowed up in black, Ignis knows the time to tease is over. With a smile, he leans in for a kiss filled with promise, and carefully removes his fingers from Noct’s eager body to shift him instead. 

The new position is awkward at first - legs up, hips and lower back draped over Ignis’ lap, fingers curled in the pillows above his head. The prince isn’t used to being quite so exposed, and the evidence of that is clear in the flush of red that seeps down from his cheeks all the way to his bare chest. Yet his embarrassment is short-lived. He watches, awed, as Ignis carefully lubes the entire length of the massive dildo, and brings it down to weigh between his spread legs. 

“Are you...gonna…?”

“Naturally. You  _ were _ hoping for this tonight, weren’t you, Highness?” A smirk, playful beneath glinting emerald eyes. “Do you think you can take all of it?”

Slowly, the prince nods, and that’s enough for Ignis. Still smiling, still watching his beloved’s face for signs of strain, he lowers the head of the dildo to his slickened opening. Pushes gently at first, then with more force until, inch by inch, it begins to breach the muscle. Noctis’ eyes fly open wide. His lips part and he sucks in a shaky breath, head falling back onto the mattress as if holding it up is too much effort. In the face of the girth slowly filling him, maybe it is.

Ignis is careful, he always is when it comes to Noct. But he also knows both of their limits well enough by now to keep going unless his prince tells him to stop. Gently, slowly, he works the dildo inside of him, sometimes pulling back to give him temporarily relief, but always it returns. Bigger and wider, flaring out toward the base; truly an impressive cock, silicon or not, and even Noctis is getting overwhelmed. Before granting him release, however, Ignis has one more thing he’d like to try.

After all, it  _ is  _ his birthday. 

Adjusting Noct’s hips while keeping the dildo steady inside him takes both coordination and patience. The right angle is difficult to find, but after a few moments his work pays off - and the reward is well worth the effort. There’s a rounded bulge in Noctis’ lower stomach, barely visible but clearly moving with every twist and turn of the toy within. Ignis holds his breath at the sight. Gently strokes the fingers of his free hand over the spot, and shudders to feel how firm it actually is beneath his palm. 

“W-what…? Iggy, wha’s that…?” Noct’s voice is strained, dulled around the edges with his favorite blend of pleasure and pain, but his curiosity is still sharp as ever. He watches Ignis withdraw his hand, and stares for a long moment at the shape of the toy bulging his gut as if he can’t quite figure out what it’s meant to be. Then the dildo pushes deeper into him again and his eyes go round with both shock and understanding. 

“Ho-holy….shi...t…!”

“ _ Noctis _ , you’re incredible.”

“H-how are you... _ ohfuck, ohmygods!” _

Ignis continues to shower his prince with praise as he uses the dildo to fuck him relentlessly. He can’t stop, can’t slow down anymore than Noctis can, more and more moans tumbling from his lips and hips writhing with need. All the sensations prove too much for him before long. He cries out as he cums, completely untouched and almost as powerful as his climax earlier in the night, and it’s all Ignis can do to help keep his body from launching right off the bed. 

_ This _ \- the sight of his beloved coming undone so thoroughly, so  _ completely _ , at his own hand - this is more precious than any present he could ever receive. Noct is so beautiful in passion, so bold and unrestrained; it’s a side of him that no one else has ever had the pleasure of seeing. Something he shares only with Ignis, a treasure kept close to his heart. Already, Ignis thinks, this is the most incredible birthday he’s ever experienced. 

But then Noct decides to do him one better. 

A moment of recovery is apparently all the prince requires. He ignores the mess covering his stomach, and the aching emptiness where the dildo has left him stretched, gaping. He ignores the protest of his muscles as he gets to his knees and instead topples Ignis onto his back next. They don’t kiss; there’s no time for that now, not when Noct’s got his sights - and his mouth - set on a more immediate prize. 

With his fingers shaking, it’s faster to undo Ignis’ belt and zipper using his teeth. Next, his briefs - those are more of a challenge, and so in his haste Noctis settles for wrapping his lips around Ignis’ rock hard flesh  _ through  _ the fabric. A few sucks, his tongue rolls over the cloth, until at last his lover musters the wherewithal to lend a hand. Noct sucks his cock between his lips the very second it’s exposed.

Ignis could very easily come like this. Already so hard having denied himself climax all evening, he’s on a hair trigger, and Noctis’ mouth feels deliciously sinful wrapped around him. He even starts to comb his fingers back through jet black locks, hoping to encourage more warmth, more of that perfect tongue - but instead, Noct pulls off of him completely. 

Maybe he protests, or maybe he doesn’t have time. The prince climbs onto him with shaking limbs and questionable balance, but he climbs on all the same. There’s a hint of a smile in his heavy eyes, a sleepy playfulness to the way he chews his bottom lip, and then he’s sitting back without warning. Ignis’ cock slides into him easily.  _ So easily _ , in fact, that it takes his breath away in one fell swoop. Suddenly, intense heat is surrounding him - enough to send stars flashing through his vision - and all he can do is clutch at Noct’s thighs to hold on for the ride. 

* * *

The clock on the nightstand tells him it’s just after midnight. Officially, his birthday is over. But as Noct promised, it’s one he’ll never, ever be able to forget.

Speaking of Noct…. Ignis smiles down at the sleeping form of his prince, cheek pillowed atop his chest and pale arms wrapped comfortably around his waist. Even the prince’s hair, he notices as he brushes a curtain of it from his face, is still damp from the shower, but he’d been too eager to go back to bed to bother drying it properly. Ignis supposes he can’t blame him. After all, they’ve both pushed their limits that evening, especially Noctis. 

A yawn, the prince stirring to life again as Ignis continues to pet his hair. Two soft, blue eyes open lazily to peer up at him, and Noct manages a smile in greeting. “Feels nice.” 

“Sorry if I woke you,” Ignis apologizes. “I couldn’t help myself.” 

“ _ Mmm _ . S’okay. Love you.” 

He smiles, feeling warmth spread through his chest not for the first time that night. “I love you, too, Noct. And thank you for the birthday gift. It was wonderful.” 

The prince says nothing for a long moment. His eyes drift closed again, his head sinks back down; yet just as Ignis thinks he might have fallen back asleep, he hears something... _ strange. _ Laughter, or at least a muffled chuckle, that’s resonating through his body via Noctis’ mouth. 

“...Highness? What’s funny?” 

“ _ Hm-hmm. _ Nothing, Iggy. Just….” More laughter, and this time when Noct looks up there’s a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. “I kinda lied. Y’know, when I said the dildo wasn’t your present.”

“Noctis…?”

“The dildo was  _ totally _ your present. I just wanted to see what you’d do with it.” 

Silence, broken only by a long-suffering sigh as Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose. He should really have seen that coming. Still, he supposes he can’t complain about how the night turned out regardless, and while Noct is snickering to himself, Ignis takes the opportunity to turn the tables. 

Almost literally. 

Rolling Noct onto his back is easy; pinning his hands above his head even easier. And when he grins, borrowing one of the wolfish ones more commonly worn by Gladio, he enjoys the way the prince’s throat bobs in rapt attention. “In that case,” he hums, licking his lips for added effect. “I intend to put it to very good use. As often as I like.”    
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
